1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to healing of wounds and wound-treatment therapies. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to fluid-instillation and negative-pressure wound therapies.
2. Background Information
Clinical studies and practice have shown that providing a reduced pressure in proximity to a tissue site augments and accelerates the growth of new tissue at the tissue site. The applications of this phenomenon are numerous, but application of reduced pressure has been particularly successful in treating wounds. This treatment (frequently referred to in the medical community as “negative pressure wound therapy,” “reduced pressure therapy,” or “vacuum therapy”) provides a number of benefits, including faster healing and increased formulation of granulation tissue. Typically, reduced pressure is applied to tissue through a wound insert (e.g., a porous pad or other manifold device). The wound insert typically contains cells or pores that are capable of distributing reduced pressure to the tissue and channeling fluids that are drawn from the tissue. The wound insert can be incorporated into a wound dressing having other components that facilitate treatment, such as, for example, a drape (e.g., adhesive surgical drape). Instillation fluids (e.g., irrigation fluids and/or medicaments) may be used in conjunction with negative pressure wound therapy to promote healing and/or improve efficacy. One example of a system for delivering active solutions to a wound is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,767.
In certain applications, providing negative pressure to the wound site is clinically advantageous, but formation of granulation tissue is undesirable. For example, providing negative pressure to orthopedic cavity wounds containing hardware such as plates, rods, or pins may help these wounds heal faster. However, the formation of granulation tissue around this hardware can be harmful.